


New Rules

by softdante



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Songfic, technically idk what a songfic is but im assuming this falls under that category
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdante/pseuds/softdante
Summary: Allison gets over her good for nothing ex with Renee's help.(Based off of New Rules by Dua Lipa)





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> i hope no ones done this already bc thatd be plain embarrassing. also this is rly bad bc i got the idea n wrote it at like two in the morning while eating leftover mashed potato. anyway yeah my girls love them

_ 1) Don't pick up the phone. You know he's only calling cause he's drunk and alone. _

It's two in the morning when Allison's phone starts ringing, and she knows who it is without bothering to check it. He knows she has a match tomorrow and needs all the sleep she can get. She knows he's an asshole who couldn't give two fucks about what she needs.

Still, that doesn't stop her from sliding off her bed and wrapping her manicured fingers around the phone charging on the floor. She stares at it for a second after silencing it, wanting to press Accept, but before she can, Renee's voice startles her. "Allison, no."

Allison's throat closes up. She shouldn't be this weak, she doesn't want to be this weak, she isn't this weak. "A three minute phone call won't hurt anyone."

Renee gets off her own bed and sits next to her on the floor. "He can tend to his hard on by himself," she says. "Tell me, would he call if he was sober?" Brutal truth spoken with the softest voice. "You can't keep going back."

It's hard for Allison to fake nonchalance or boredom at this hour. It's hard for her to hide hide the cracks in her heart when she's sure Renee can hear it breaking, anyway. "He's all I know," she says quietly, and she can't recognize her own voice. She can't imagine how ashamed she'd feel, how bad her chest would burn if it were anyone other than Renee listening to her pathetic words.

Renee takes her hand. "You can learn. Find someone who actually deserves your attention at two in the morning. Someone who wouldn't wake you up knowing you have a game."

Allison looks at the girl murmuring helpful, comforting words to her in the middle of the night even though she, too, has a game tomorrow and thinks to herself,  _maybe I already have._

They hear shuffling in the dark, and Dan sleepily drops herself next to Allison, taking her empty hand in hers and squeezing it with silent support.

Allison looks down at her phone and hands it over silently, and even though she doesn't say it, Renee understands what she wants and presses Decline for her. They sit there for God knows how long, holding hands, all huddled up together.

"If he ever calls again, I'm gonna kick his ass," Dan mumbles against her shoulder, and Allison can't even find it in her to smile.

People usually compliment her eyes, blue and big and angelic, but she has the feeling that if anyone saw them now, tired and  _dead_ looking, they wouldn't be able to hold her gaze. 

  
  
_ 2) Don't let him in. You'll have to kick him out again. _

The laughter stops when the banging starts. Matt frowns and tears his eyes away from Dan, staring at the door as if that would make the noise stop. Renee and Allison exchange glances.

"Allison," Seth practically growls from outside. "You can't ignore me forever." She wants to get up and let him in and drag him to the bedroom. She almost does.

Matt whistles. "If he keeps screaming this early, Andrew'll wake up and shove three knives into him."

Renee turns to stare her directly in the eyes when Allison gets up. "Alli," she says, and Allison hates the nickname. If it were anyone else, she'd bring her seven-inch heel up to their stomach. But it sounds good... lovely coming out of Renee's mouth. "You know I don't mind helping you kick him out a couple hours after, but I don't like seeing the look on your face when the door slams shut."

"So don't look," she snaps. Renee doesn't falter or flinch or get angry.

"Allison, let me in."

She hates him. She hates him with every shred, every fiber of her being. She hates him for making her doubt herself, for getting her to hurt her friends and the person she loves most, for not leaving her alone, for not giving her the room to get over him.

She hates him, but it's physically hard for her not to cross the room and throw herself into him.

Casting one last cool look on Renee, she does. When the door opens, she doesn't kiss him. She doesn't scream. She only leans against the doorframe and brings her hand up to examine her nails. "You need to leave."

His glare turns lethal. "Allis—"

She brings her foot down over his, and she doesn't imagine it hurt that much, but the shock sends him jumping. "Leave," she seethes. "Or stay out here and scream until one of the shitheads next door pulls out your organs and feeds them to you. I don't care. But if I hear you say my name one more time, I will chop your dick off." And then she slams the door in his face and returns to her spot on the loveseat beside Renee.

Matt whoops, and Dan grins. "That's my girl."

Renee doesn't say anything, but when Matt and Dan go back to their conversation, she tucks a strand of blonde hair behind Allison's ear and murmurs, "That wasn't nice."

"I don't know," Allison says. "You look pretty proud."

Renee laughs a little, and her hand still doesn't leave the back of Allison's head, fingers playing with her hair. Allison brings her eyes up to meet Renee's. "I didn't mean to yell."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

Renee's voice is even softer now. Allison doesn't apologize to just anyone. "I know."

  
  
_ 3) Don't be his friend. You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning. _

Allison is wasted, but she knows what she's doing, really. Yes, she's currently grinding on Seth while her friends sit in their usual corner, and yes, he has a hand on her waist and the other sliding under her dress, and yes, the world is swaying beneath her feet and she might fall any second, but she knows what she's doing.

At least she thinks she does, until she sees Renee across the room, shaking her head and making her way to them. Allison straightens her back and tries to meet her halfway, but Seth tightens his grip. She gives him a look and elbows him in the side, and he grins crookedly and lets her go.

"How many drinks have you had?" Renee asks, and though her voice is at its normal volume and the musics really loud, Allison understands what shes saying.

She laughs a little and almost falls, but Renee's hand is there to steady her. Always. "Not nearly enough."

Renee purses her lips. She looks beautiful in the baby pink silk dress Allison insisted she wore. "A whole club full of people, and you can't dance with anyone other than Seth?"

Allison nods vigorously, her hips still swaying to the beat. "We're friends! Friends dance!" When Renee doesn't look convinced, Allison tries again, "You and I dance the same way all the time."

That makes Renee smile, and she looks so good right there under the lights that Allison smiles too. Renee looks amused when she says, "That's proof enough that friends don't dance like that."

Drunk Allison doesn't understand the meaning of those words, and she glances behind her. "He's waiting for me."

"Good," Renee says calmly, even with all the screaming around her. "Let him wait."

Allison hesitates. "But I wanna dance."

Renee takes her hand and drags her far from where she left Seth. Her smile is more than endearing when she starts moving to the beat herself, and Allison thinks she might swoon. "Then let's dance."

Allison doesn't spare Seth a single thought for the rest of the night.

She wakes up the next morning with her legs tangled up with Renee's. She doesn't think about him at all at that moment either.

He doesn't even cross her mind once when she takes Renee out to dinner a month later. In fact, she can't seem to think about anything other than the girl sitting in front of her and the way she says her name like it's her favorite word.

She stresses about kissing her the entire time, but it turns out she didn't even need to because when they get in the car afterwards, Renee cups her cheeks and leans over the center console to bring their lips together, soft and creating a new shade of lipstick made out of both of theirs. Allison can't believe how well they fit together.

When the kiss is over, Renee rests her forehead against Allison's and playfully bumps their noses together. The small gesture pulls at Allison's heart strings. She wants to say something, wants to tell her that this is everything she's ever wanted, that  _Renee_ is everything she's ever wanted, but she's afraid she'll sound like a sputtering mess if she tries to get the words out. Renee smiles, like she understands, and she probably does. Who knows Allison better than she does? "Maybe," Renee says, her breath on Allison's face sending shivers down her back. She turns away for a second to turn on the radio. "We should take the long way home."

Allison nods, her own lips slowly curving until there's a full on grin on her face. She can't remember the last time she's smiled this much.


End file.
